


Take Me Down

by msilverstar



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/pseuds/msilverstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's other arm is pushing Orlando's shoulders, keeping him pinned and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down

"What the fuck do you fucking want, Orli?"

If Orlando knew that, he wouldn't be here, would he. He'd rather not piss Dom off like this. Or maybe he would? So he just shakes his head.

Dom pushes him harder against the wall. Orlando can smell his own want, under the bad American beer and the good Mexican tequila. If he hadn't gotten so tanked, he wouldn't be here now. His legs are rubbery and there's a sinking feeling in his stomach. Dom smells great, like excitement and sex.

Dom scowls at him, eyebrows bristling. His voice is uncompromising, "I've had enough of your fucking teasing. Face the music or tell me to go."

Orlando can't look at Dom. He can't say anything, he feels like his mouth is glued shut. God, he doesn't want Dom to go. He shakes his head and twists away, using his weight to pull free. It always surprises him to realize he's heavier and taller than Dom. But Dom is quicker and less conflicted: he pushes him down on the couch and _sits_ on him.

Orlando struggles until Dom pins his shoulders. If Dom knew what that did to him... Maybe Dom does, maybe he can feel Orlando's body respond under him, maybe that's why he leans close and kisses him. Kisses thoroughly, without holding back, better than ever before. Orlando opens to him, lets him take and take and take anything he wants.

Dom breaks off and his breath sounds like a gale in the quiet room. His forehead is against Orlando's. He waits, hoping, wondering what comes next. Dom's always confused him: sending mixed messages with his leather bracelets and cheerful snogging. Maybe that's why Orlando's been provoking him for so long. Hoping for hands like this, that know how hold him just right.

Dom's voice is rough as he asks, "Is this what you want?"

Orlando's voice is stuck in his mouth.

Dom considers for a moment, and then in a much more tender tone, says, "This is what you _need_ , isn't it."

It takes everything Orlando has to barely nod. Saying it would ruin everything.

"Orli..." Dom trails off, and he swallows hard, afraid. Dom shifts his body and moves his hands to Orlando's face. Just as he's sure it's all going pear-shaped, he feels Dom's elbows pinning his shoulders. He dares to look up to see Dom's face, flushed and intent -- Oh yeah.

Orlando moans, moving a little under Dom's grip.

"Take you down," Dom is growling now, "Hold you down." His voice touches something scary-good inside Orlando. "Take what _I_ want." He can feel Dom's erection poking into his stomach, and his own feels like a rock.

Hands reach his and tuck them under Dom's boney knees. Orlando can't move, can't escape, can only sit there and take it, and that's fucking perfect.

He tries to turn needy whimpers into sexy sighs. Dom seems to like it, he's devouring Orlando's neck, finding the tender places and teasing them with his mouth. By god, Dom's hands are as firm and punishing as he has longed for. Orlando wishes he was the kind of bloke who could kneel and worship, he'd do it for Dom at the speed of light.

Orlando lets Dom move his hands up and behind his head. Dom's wrist cuff suddenly loops around both his wrists, like some magic trick. It's just right, better than right, because it's Dom, and not some berk from a club.

Dom kneels up against Orlando, pushing their bodies together, and Orlando grinds against his legs. Dom's jeans are open and his cock comes out and thrusts into his mouth. Orlando's sucking as deep as he can, but he's no fucking good at this. Dom pulls his hair and grates out, "Just fucking take it, Orli." Oh he wants to, if only he had hands free to touch... but it's so kinky-exciting this way, where he can't do a fucking thing. He tries to take Dom's cock deep, and he gags, he pulls back and tries again. Such a pathetic bottom he is, tears and snot running down his face.

Suddenly Dom's cock moves away and Dom is covering his face with kisses. "You look so fucking hot when you cry," he whispers. "I want tie you up, fuck you, flay the skin right off you." Orlando can feel the promise of pain on his body, and it makes him gasp.

Dom's hand goes down between them. He undoes Orlando's trousers, and pulls his cock out to touch his own, which is wet with spit. It feels too good, Orlando's going to come now like a teenager. He whines into Dom's mouth, struggles a little against Dom's arm, which is like an iron bar holding him. Dom whispers, "It's good, it's fine, just let go for me Orli, there'll be more, yeah."

It dawns on Orlando that he doesn't have to hold himself back, that Dom wants him to let go. If Dom keeps touching like that, he'll come no matter what. And there will be more. Maybe not soon, (sod that location shooting), but more Dom. More Dom's amazing hand holding their cocks like _that_ , and sliding them together. More of Dom's body against his, more Dom's mouth on him, more Dom pushing him down, hurting him... fucking him...

The touch and the thought together push Orlando over; he comes before he even knows it. It feels perfect, just shuddering and spurting come over Dom's hand, and making ecstatic moans that would be embarrassing if he had any pride left. His mouth starts working again, and he hears himself whispering Dom's name over and over like a Maori chant.

Dom's voice twines with his, he can feel Dom's chest rumble with it, with things like, "oh god" and "so fucking good Orli," and he's not stopping. In fact, Dom's getting faster, his hand pumping hard on his own cock, his other arm pushing Orlando's shoulders, keeping him pinned and safe. He dips down to kiss Orlando again, demanding everything, taking it. He wishes he could do more than open for for the kiss and press against Dom's groin. But it's all right, Dom's flushing, head back, panting. Orlando's glad he's already come so he can watch every movement of Dom's face.

Dom's losing control right on top of him and it's the fucking best thing Orlando's ever seen. Dom's not talking any more, he's just moaning. When Dom comes, he arches back, every tendon in his body straining. He gives a funny little sigh, and paints Orlando's chest with his come, and it feels like... it feels amazingly good. His mouth must have been open because he tastes Dom's salty-sour-perfect come. Now when he says Dom's name, it's more like a croon or something, and he gets a little flavor of Dom every time he says the "m", licking out for more.

Dom's resting on him, trembling. Orlando loves the feeling, the weight, the sweat and come sticking them together, the smell of Dom, which is excitement and sex in a different way now. It's only when Dom undoes the leather bracelets and strokes his wrists that he remembers he even has arms.

Orlando finds he can hold Dom -- it's more like clutching -- in a way he's never held anyone before. Not just Dom. Anyone.

"Orli?" Dom's speaking softly in his ear, "Are you all right?"

"Fuck yeah," he's never been righter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, experimenting with some of my kinks I haven't seen written much. Thanks to anatsuno for the beta (I switched to pronouns).


End file.
